1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector incorporated with contact terminal having self-repelling tip which can be pushed into a nest when a load is applied, and extended outwardly once the load is released.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical socket with two-piece contact units is widely used for electrically connecting two electronic components because it can easily connect with electronic components. The contact unit is generally comprising an upper contact and a lower contact assembled with the upper contact. Usually, the lower contact is retained in passageway of the electrical socket and the upper contact is moveable relative to the lower contact in vertical direction. When the electrical socket is coupled to the electronic components, the upper contact is moved downwardly toward the lower contact under pressure from the electronic component. Therefore, loading force ensuring the component contacting with the contact unit is comparably low. A typical socket with two-piece contact units is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,209 issued to Amico on Jun. 22, 1993.
However, the upper contact is received in the insulative housing of the electrical socket and limited by inner wall of the housing. Additionally, sometimes, the housing further comprises a lower housing portion for retaining the lower contact, and an upper housing seated upon the lower housing for receiving and limiting upward movement of the upper contact. Obviously, the structure of the electrical socket is too complicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,602 issued to Hwang on Apr. 11, 2006 also discloses a two-piece contact unit for electrical device. The contact unit comprises an upper contact pin, a lower contact pin and a spring fitted over a predetermined area between the upper and lower contact pin. The contact uses the spring as a resilient biasing member for urging the upper contact back to its original position after force acted on the contact is released. Obviously, the contact has a complicated structure.
Therefore, it is needed to find a new socket assembly to overcome the problems mentioned above.